You and Me
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: Tai and Mimi date each other, after a unforgetable event that happened at Sora's. Tai, snaps and Mimi becomes very scared. What will Tai do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (s) :

I do not own the rights to Digimon, or characters related or existing through the digimon series.

_(I also do not own the lyrics to the song(s): )_

"A tout le monde" by Megadeth,

"Crawling" by Linkin Park,

I'm just using them to present a fashion to co-mingle a story for you, the reader. Enjoy nn!

Summary : Tai and his sister live in what Pink ( The pop singer/hiphop artist) would call a world war three. His family fights constantly and usually always. Who will help Tai stay sane? His best freinds? His sister? Will his 'parents' split up, like his mom did with his real dad?

... _Don't remember where I was, realized life was a game..._

Tai woke up, to the sound of a monotonous beep which was emitted from a small box, that seemed to read six thirty. He freed one of his covered arms, which was trapped underneath the blankets of confinement, and rolled over on his still covered arm and swung his free hand to attempt and hit the snooze button located on the alarm clock. ' Sweet', thought Tai as he was now unable to hear the alarm declare it's war call for another new day.

Tai groggily pulled the covers off his tired body. He was quite tired, especially for being a 18 year old, chocolate spiked hair boy, who actually went to bed on time. He had work at eight in the morning. He looked back over at the clock., it was now a quarter to seven. He went over to his cheaply finished chestnut wood dresser, with the grains of the wood still sticking out, causing many rigorous bumps. He opened the first one, and took out a fresh pair of white ankle socks and green patterned boxers. Next he went to the drawer below and opened it to reveal a sore sight of mixed feelings. He stared down at the petite object. It was very shiny, as its body mainly consisted of metal. He reached down and picked up the handled object.

_... I had no idea what it'd cost, my life flashed before my eyes..._

He examined most of the aspects of the handled object. He flipped it open and felt the edge of the object. It was sharp enough, as he looked down at it and jerked his thumb back as he ran it over the blade. Blood quickly oozed through the now newly created escape hole, that helped the red limited liquid with in him. Tai quickly snapped out of a firm star gazing hypnotizing and put the knife back in the drawer, and took a brown pair of shorts and a jersey meshed T - shirt, and grabbed his goggles and wristbands and walked out of his room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

As he entered the shower, he noticed that everyone was up and getting ready for another day in a world where everything seem to repeat itself, just one difference separated each day, the where another day. They all sat in the kitchen table, eating what seemed to be the usual sugar coated cereals on television. Ta finally closed the door and stripped off his clothes and started up the water for a shower, and looked down at his solemn wrist.

Scars of a past he once chose over his own life.

_... Discomfort, endlessly has pulled it self against me, distracting, reacting..._

He stared as he just got lost in the moment. he stared again and flash backs of the past came and jolted in his head. He had wished that he had never succumbed to this mental illness. It almost always consumes him of everything he is, and on many occasions threatening his very life. "I can't cry here. I'm strong. I'm a group leader, not a second hand pushover..." mumbled Tai to himself, as he looked away and climbed away into the shower with a rather noticeable frown.

He finished several minutes after he started. Tai was never takes a lot of time to do and get things done. Plus, Tai was always strong willed when it came to getting stuff done, if he didn't let it bother him. That was his only weakness, which is probably why he was the group leader back at summer camp, when they were in the digital world. But times of fun and excitement of the past are over, and now he's dealing with the real world. He misses Agumon. He used to tell his orange fossilized friend almost and paretically everything that was on his mind. But those days were over now. Gone. Now it's time to deal with reality and its evil villains, and his own world as well. He didn't like telling his sister, who was Kari, his mom or dad, his best friends, Yamato, Sora or Daisuke. He would hide behind a person of false leadership, and claim that everything is al right, instead of telling his problems from eating and chewing himself out.

He got dressed and put on the many necessities that seemed to define who Taichi Yagami really was. Old spice cologne and Old spice deodorant, and Göt2B spiking glue gel. As he began to spike his hair, he noticed that his hair was really disorganised and messy, but he finally clued in. That was **his** style. It was normal, because it was always was a messy type style, which was followed by the hair dryer. Usually, Tai noticed, that the effect of the glue gel and heat, hardened with in seconds. He forgot to put on his goggles, but then remembered that he didn't want to get the stuff in his hair on his only prized possession; his stylish goggles his only one.

Tai hid his fears from his friends, which also led to him hiding his problem. But one thing Tai made clear, he was a terrific actor. He always acted like the gun ho hero who was willing to dive in problems, head first. That was **real** Tai, not a scared, hurt and sissy Tai. But he held that pain in him for so long that it was starting to meet him face to face, as he was destined to meet him...

Finally his concentration was broke as he heard the front door open and slammed it shut. He could tell his dad had just left for work, and soon it would be his turn to disembark. Tai finally was fully dressed as he walked out to see a half awakened Hikari, attempting to eat her multicolored cereal, commonly known as Lucky Charms. As he entered the kitchen, as his little sister looked up at him with her small, sleepy looking eyes and smiled. Kari seemed to be the one that had a smile that was almost impossible not to return. "Good morning, Tai!" greeted Kari as her sleepy face was fooled by the lively voice she spoke with.

"Good morning! You sure sound like your tired!" added Tai, as he yawned loudly while he stretched his arms to relieve his joints from his stiff sleeping positions.

Tai quickly looked at the kitchen clock, which was located above the stove and determined that he had fifteen minutes to get ready. He had to be to work at quarter to eight, just until school had started. It was a summer job that was practically considered full time. But it made up for good pay, the equivalent to ten dollars.

Tai grabbed an empty bowl and began to pour cereal and milk in it as he noticed his little sister, still in her night gown, made her way over towards the television. She was probably going to watch one of them kiddie shows like Pokémon or Medabots. Tai took out an Orange and began peeling the outside skin of the round fruit, then deposited the peelings into the organic garbage. Tai's mom was usually really neat and precise when came to sorting out garbage. Speaking of his mom, she was also up by now. For some unknown reason, she still slept very soundly. Tai now remembered that Kari was awoken several times last night and this morning, as she woke up Tai to tell him that they were fighting really badly again. He quickly sat down and ate his orange and cereal. Then after he put the spoon and his empty bowl once again in the sink, he walked over to Hikari and sat down beside her.

He noticed that there were dark sleep bags, which almost resembled two very big black eyes, on his sister's face. He knew they woke her up and kept her from sleeping. "Kari, did you sleep at all last night?" asked Tai, as he noticed a blank stare was also being watched by the television.

For a second he though he saw something roll down her face, starting from her eye, down her cheek. He knew something was wrong. She still stared at the boob tube. Lately it seemed that Kari's and Tai's parents always fought, after they both went to bed. They would always wake up Kari, and usually Tai, but this time Tai slept through it. Usually when they fight, Kari tries to sneak into Tai's room for comfort, as she gets him to hold her, until she falls back asleep.

Kari's face seemed to change dramatically. She looked as if she was going to totally break down and cry. She looked at Tai, and from the innocent face Kari gave, it was dead obviously she was going to cry. She immediately hugged him and bawled her little eyes out. Tai was shocked at how fast and firm the little girl had hugged him and how much she was crying. He looked at the clock as he realized he had to go. He thought of something. Maybe he could get Yamato or someone else to look after Kari for a day. He was really worried about his sister. He wish he could stay home from work to look after her. Just then the phone rang, and for some reason, he started crying. He didn't know who exactly why he was crying. He couldn't though, because then she would think her brother wasn't courageous or strong enough. He let go of the firm hold that his sister had around him and firmly applied. He had caller ID, and read it as he picked up the phone. It was work. "Hello, is Taichi Yagami there?" asked a small feministic voice, which sounded awfully familiar.

"Yes, speaking!" replied Tai, as he cleared his cheek of any tear residue.

"Sorry to inform you, but Osaka carpentry has officially ceased its account and became bankrupt. I'm terribly sorry Mr. Yagami. You will get a full week's pay next week, I'll personally send you the check, as well as the lay off slips. Thank you very much for your co-operation!"

Tai smiled brilliantly. This actually made his day a whole hell lot better then what it was before. He then realized the voice was that of the small secretary at the front desk of the office. Tai was usually there, because he was always clumsy enough that he would hurt himself. Last week he smashed a hammer on his thumb, and was rushed to out patients, but through his thick skull, that he still had to work for money even though he had an injury, instead of going on workers compensation.

He realized he was still on the phone. "Ok… Thank you very much. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Tai put the phone back on the receiver and walked back to his half sobbing sister, and sat down beside her. He was always caring and loving for his sister and sister alone. He loved her as a sister. And he was glad that he could do it just for her. She looked through two semi blood shot eyes and asked him a question. "Tai, who was that?"

Tai smiled. "It was the secretary at Osaka's carpentry. They went bankrupt!"

"Tai, that's sad! Now you don't have a job any more." Added Kari as she hugged her brother very briefly, and sat back down on the couch, where Tai was currently sitting.

Just then Tai heard someone stir from the bedroom, it was his mom. He wondered why she wasn't up yet. He didn't want to tell his mom that he was laid off from bankruptcy. She walked into the living room. Red hand prints laid on his mothers face, cheeks as well as red finger marks, and streams of tears rolling down her face.

…_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection, it's haunting, how I can't seem…_

…_To find myself again…_

Fear haunted the room as well as confusion mixed in with hatred. Tai thought he had just figured what had happened last night, and it almost tore his heart apart in two, knowing that his step dad had done this and his mom let him get away with it. He was speechless. He was almost unable to talk. He was in pure awe. He looked over at his sister, and saw a perturbed look, that was easily defined as being scared with her hands over her mouth.

… _The more serious I took things, the harder the rules became…_

Tai's mom was unable to talk. She looked scared and ashamed. Ashamed for letting them see what their step dad was getting away with. "…I'm so sorry Tai, Kari… I'm so sorry…" replied Tai's mom as she looked at the blank faced of Tai and saw Kari's perturbed worry face.

Kari quickly got up and ran over to hug her mom. She felt indigenous of her mom's predicament. She wanted to do what Tai was doing to her. Comfort her. She didn't like seeing people down on themselves either especially when it was her family.

Tai still looked at his mother with a vicious blank gaze. He finally subsided and looked down at his hands. "What will I become?" mumbled himself, as he couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

Tai examined his hands thoroughly, examining each and every wrinkle and imprint and joint. He wondered if he was going to be exactly like his step dad or even worse, like his real dad. 'Am I going to hurt the very one I love?' asked Tai in his head, as he felt the small snakes slither down his face. 'Am I?'

"Tai please don't…" begged Tai's mother, as she knew what he was going to attempt.

"I'm sorry mom… I've got dad in me… I don't want to hurt…" sobbed Tai as he looked up at his mom.

"Tai, you're nothing like him… TAI!" screamed Tai's mother as he darted for the door, leaving his loved ones behind.

Tai now realized why his sister was sad this morning. Not because of the fight, but because she was scared that I might become another Yagami, an abuser. Tai wished that this was all a dream, and that he wished he was working now, instead of going through what he just did. He ran past the front door, and exited a world of hurt, that Tai was totally incapable of sustaining in him any longer. It took full control over him now.

…_Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real…_

Tai thought for a moment as he was almost in a uncontrollable sob-matic fear. He tried to think of someone to go and talk to. He thought of someone he really loved. Sora, and she loved always helped him in situations. Tai was completely unable to control his rhythm of each and every time he breathed from crying many obscure streams of tears running down his face and cheeks.

He continued to run, till he arrived at the block where Sora was located. He saw Yamato's car, which he bought last week, by her house. He stopped as he wiped his face clean of tears. He didn't want her to see him cry. He walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. With in a couple of minutes, the door opened and revealed a reddned face Sora, with her hair very messy, semi dressed and panting. Tai was shocked. Maybe she just got up, or got out of the shower. "Sora… I need to talk to you. It's really important…" urged Tai as he motioned to enter her house.

She blushed a deep crimson, and looked down. "I'm sorry Tai, but I'm busy… I got to make some… lunch… for mom…" falsely lied Sora as she attempted to look him in the eyes.

Tai looked puzzled. Sora again looked down away from his face. He walked past Sora, with out Sora even attempting to stop him. "Please, Tai, don't go in there…", but the words were cut too short for Tai to actually listen.

He stood by the sofa, as he noticed a blonde haired male, with pale ice blue eyes exchanging a common glare. Tai's eyes had already hurt from his parents issue, now he felt himself almost choke on his regurgitated heart. He felt completely used and hopeless. He held his anger back. He wasn't one to get angry. He felt the heat of the liquid run down the small of his face. He looked down as it rolled off his cheek.

…_I found out how little I accomplished, all my plans denied…_

Thought Tai, as he, couldn't bare himself to hold his head up anymore. He slowly walked out of the Takenouchi residence, and paused by a teary eyed Sora. " Next time you hide something from me, remember to put on your pants back on…" added Tai as he dashed down Sora's street.

She looked down at her almost half naked body, and brought her hands up to her face and began to cry. She let down the very one she loved so dear, so real, and couldn't control herself as she felt extreme guilt. She fell on her knee's as Yamato came over and held her attempting to comfort her from her secret affair.

Tai ran a far distance. He didn't care. 'I don't _fucking_ care anymore. Just whatever…' trailed off Tai, in his own dazed and confused head. The tears still flowed down his face ever so. The burning sensation of crying was too much and too much as he felt their attempt to shut from being completely exhausted from crying so much. He tripped over something, probably from the fact of crying for almost several hours. His eyes widened and revealed he was falling on a blushed figure, landing completely on top of her. He could tell that it was a girl indeed. As he fell, he landed on his hands and on his knees. He let out a small shriek of pain and anger, as he tried to look through his blurry vision eyes and see what trouble he had accumulated.

"Are you all right?" asked a winded female figure.

Tai looked up and saw what he assumed was her face, as she slid out from under him got up and offered him a hand to help him back up.

"Tai… is that…" asked the pinked haired girl, as Tai got up with a grimace, and bloodshot eyes from crying and asked her "What do you know girl…"

Then Tai quickly ran away leaving to girl probably to worry about him. He didn't care what happens anymore. His family was dysfunctional. Tari (his older sister from a long time ago) was dead. 'Tari…' …and Kari was a strong girl. He had only hurt though. Him, the great group leader? His real dad is probably out serving time in prison or is roaming the streets as an ex-con, and now Mr. Kamiya is gone for good.

… _Please smile when you think of me, my bodies gone that's all…_

Tai quickly darted into the bushes, and immediately fell on his knees. He was to scared to stand, and to face the real world. He took out a piece of paper, which he always kept in his back pocket, and wrote his very last message. He tried to read what he wrote, but his current emotion disabled him to actually read. But he mesmerized what he had written. He put what he learned in French class into good use.

…_A tout le monde, A tout mes amis, Je vous aimes, Je dois partir, These are the last words I'll ever speak, and they'll set me free…_

Tai then removed a handled object from his pocket, as he flipped the knife open, and stared at the reflection and his key to another way out. To deal with all of his troublesome differences…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon

_(lyrics to the songs as follows): _

"Crawling" by Linkin Park

"Roulette" by System Of a Down

"Fine Again" by Seether

Summary: This is going to be Mimi perspective of the same following Events… And the pairing is going to be Tai and Mimi. Mimi has many reminders of her past as it begins to haunt her. And what will happen when she finds the truth…?

Chapter 2

Mimi sat on her couch, lazily, watching the boob tube. It was a Saturday morning, so that meant her favorite shows were on. Sonic X, Pokemon, Shamen King, Mega Man and the like. She loved her cartoons and always put them first in her life. They meant everything for her. She never lived a good child hood. Her father had abused and raped her. But she didn't tell anyone. She put up a wall of massive confusion, as she knew her friends were completely oblivious of her past, or at least her 'true' past.

As she sat in her pajamas, she reflected on her past.

… _How I can't seem, to find myself again…_

(Flash Back)

Mimi sat at the kitchen table. She was only eight years old. She was eating lunch in the brisk heat of a hot summer day. Sweat was completely visible, in the form of beads, around the crown of her forehead. She was eating a gourmet meal of ramen noodles. That's all she knew how to cook at eight years of age. Her mom was never home, and her dad was always out getting drunk with the local hookers, but Mimi was unable to determine what 'getting drunk' and 'hookers' were, because of her young age. She thought that they were just one of the many assets of her dad's 'workforce', not the impurities of life.

As Mimi finished up her noodles, she noticed that she spilt some of the noodle sauce on her newly bought blouse and skirt. She grew angry at herself, because her mom had just bought them for her recently. She was disappointed to actually tell her mom what had happened. "Ohhh! Mom is going to kill me!" added Mimi, as loud and unorthodox knocks were repetitiously heard from the door.

Mimi looked over at the back door. She hoped her mom wasn't there, but it was a chance she was willing to take. She opened the door and revealed her father who was almost slumped over himself, staggering in front of her. She smiled abruptly at him hoping that he wouldn't see the mess she made.

He drunkenly smiled back at her, and attempted to walk in house. He grabbed Mimi firmly by the arm, and dragged her into the living room. She didn't know what she had done, as she yelped in great agony. 'Maybe he noticed…' thought Mimi. Her fathers grip was an indigenous death hold. "Daddy, what's wrong? What did I do… I didn't mean to get my skirt dirty… I'm sorry!" pleaded Mimi, as she couldn't even attempt to free herself from the grip her father had on her.

He sneered in a drunken matter, as he flung his delicate daughter across the floor. She landed immediately on her butt, skidding along the floor. Mimi was now scared. She didn't know what was going to happen to her or what was happening to her. Tears formed out of the outer ridge of her tiny eyes, as she balled herself up to take as minimal damage that was possible. She began to violently shake and sob. She couldn't control it anymore. She closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and begged that this assault would eventually subside.

…_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming, confusing…This lack of self control, I fear is never ending, controlling…_

After what seemed like an eternity of a brutal beating, a policeman entered the house and took away her father. Mimi was out of breath, and struggling to keep herself conscious. Her entire side of her body felt like it was badly bruised, along with many fresh cuts obtained from her fathers countless molestation. She opened her eyes and looked at the ground, breathing heavily. She saw a knife, and then looked down at her pain swelling leg. There, on her leg, was more then a cut, a gash. Her eyes widened. Her mom finally made it home and dashed through the ruckus, and then made her way to her injured daughter.

She was already crying. Her mom found that a neighbor had seen her husband brutally beating up Mimi, so she called the police without hesitating. Her mom was heart stricken. She picked up her only child and cradled Mimi. Mimi grabbed her mother, and cried into her chest. Then after what seemed to be several minutes of them both crying, Mimi looked up at her. Tears rolled down her crimson cheeks, leaving behind her tear residue. She looked into her moms eyes feeling a pain of letting her mom down from spilling the sauce on her delicate dress. "I'm sorry mommy…" repented Mimi as everything around her seemed to spin out of control, and left in a black void of emptiness.

(End Flashback)

Mimi was terrified of her past, but she got help, and was on anti-depressants since the age of fourteen years of age. She's now seventeen years old. Her mom is even more frequently busy then before, and through the help of much psychological therapy and much needed support of friends and family, she climbed over the army barrage walls that her past had set in front of her. Her dad went to jail and felt entirely safe knowing he was out of her life, and behind bars for life. She took and rolled up her left pants leg and revealed a rather large scar. She almost analyzed it long enough to determine that indeed a sharp knife was the cause of the injury. She rolled it back down, and brought legs up to her chest and huddled into herself, holding her legs under her chin.

After a couple of hours of watching some of her favorite shows on Television, she got up and took her medicine. The ones that attempt to keep her sane enough to just live another day. Her concept of living had been altered, because of a misfortunate path her life was intertwined with. Sometimes she felt sad and lonely, other days she felt angry and upset, or even happy and content with what had happened to her father. She was usually incapable of controlling her emotions. But she didn't care anymore. She just wants to live for herself and forget about the past.

The phone rang and startled her as her heart raced from a sudden shock. She breathed a deep sigh of relief and picked it up. She finally brought the phone up to her ear, and began to listen and hear who the other person was.

"Hi, Mimi - chan! It's me, Yamato - chan!" replied Yamato, who was currentlyher boyfriend.

"Phew! Gomen! I thought you were someone bad going to give me some more bad news. Ever since my dad was put in jail, we've had a lot of angry people from his family threatening us. I hope you have some good news, hun!" answered Mimi, as she smiled at the thought of Matt holding her hand.

"Can you come down to Sora's, I need to talk to you. Well I got to go. I love you. Arigatou!" finished Matt, as she smiled and hung up the phone.

Mimi could always trust her friend Sora with Matt, because she was going out with Tai, but Mimi and Matt weren't exactly looking to go out as a 'couple' either.She hoped she could trust her. She hoped…

…_With out a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take…_

She had previously caught Matt flirting and kissing with Sora on several different occasions, but it didn't bother her, for now. She sighed, then sat up during another re run of Sonic X and walked off to her room and prepares herself for the small meeting with Matt. She opened up the door that led to an amazingly well decorated and painted room. Mimi was always waiting to be an interior designer. She had a very good eye for colors and determining the proper name and terms for them, what colors suit each other, and how room plans are to be set and fulfilled. She could visualize it without no hesitation. That seemed to be the only thing she was really good at.

She went into the room's large space and walked up to her closet and took out a new outfit to suit the need and occasion. She took out a short pink T-shirt that read 'baby girl' where her heart would be, and a faded fashionable pair of jeans. She always wore jeans when she was with Matt.

She took the essentials, like the undergarments that seemed adequate not to forget. Then she headed towards her luxurious bathroom. Mimi's mother was rich, and after the lawsuit of the divorce, became even richer. There was usually a maid or a servant on the premises, but it was vacation time for the Tachikawa residence, and that meant she had to do all of her work, by herself, and it was ok with her. She did a lot of things on her own, and usually refused help if given. She felt mature doing things for herself.

She turned on the facet and changed her mind on whether she was going to have a shower or a bath, which she had previously chosen to have a shower but now is going to have a bath. She always liked to have baths. She exited the bathroom quickly and returned back with the phone, just in case someone was trying to contact her at all. She then removed all of her clothing and gently walked into the warm and comforting bath's water. She briefly looked at her scarred wrist, as minutes almost turned into a half and hour. She began to tremble as her past refreshed in her mind, almost seemingly caught in a monotonous mind hold that she was almost completely unable to break away from.

After she conditioned and washed her hair, she left the comfort of the bath tube, she quickly wrapped a towel around her petite waist covering the rest of her body. She walked into her room, now fully dressed from the clothing she had just picked out, and then began to apply the many torturous necessities that she needed to make herself 'beautiful'. After almost twenty minutes of torturing her body, and the dozen layers of hairspray through her pink dyed hair, she then put her usual star glitter gel to complete the fashionable Mimi look.

She went back to the bathroom, and took the phone, and called Matt's cell phone, telling him she was on her way. But this time a girly laugh was emitted through the phones sound waves. Mimi's jaw almost dropped. Was Matt having an affair?

…_I have a problem that I cannot explain, I have no reason why it should have been so plain…_

She exited the house almost feeling completely insecure. She quickened her pace, and hoping her nightmare hadn't come true.

She continued down the street to Sora's and saw a very distinct figure but she was unable to actually determine who it was. His pace was increasing. A horn had just honked going by Mimi, nearly making her jump out of her skin. She looked over. It was one of her friends from High School, and as she turned around, a force had ran her over. She fell onto the pavement as did the one who ran into her, landing on top of her, both letting out small shrieks.

Mimi quickly slid out from the fallen body. She saw him look up. "Are you all right?" asked the shaken up girl.

She finally stood up, knocking the dry dusty dirt off of her clothes then she peered at the athletic figured boy. She knew who it was now, as she extended her hand out to help him up. "Tai…is that you?" pondered Mimi, as she could obviously tell the boy was crying.

But before the last word slipped out of her mouth, Tai stood up by himself, and ran in the direction of which she came from. Finally she saw him jump into the bushes. Something finally started to click in Mimi's head. She wanted to go and help Tai, but wanted to find out what he ran from.

…_It seems like every days the same, and I'm left to discover on my own…_

Mimi now ran till she arrived to Sora's block indeed. She took a couple of minutes to catch her breath, as she wasn't as athletic as most people. Her breathing pattern had fully returned and she began to walk towards Sora's house. Matt's newly purchased car was right in front of her and as she looked up to Sora's distant door step, she saw the scene that made her nightmare reality.

…_it seems like there is no other color to behold…Too late I'm in hell…One day too late, just as well…_

Anger of rightful regression filled the girl. She saw Matt who was about less then fifty yards away, in her best friend's door way, looked over at her. "Mimi, It's not what it seems … I can explain!" yelled a shirtless Matt.

Mimi now hated Matt. She hoped that he was happy too .Happy with his new 'girlfriend'. As soon as Matt attempted to redeem himself, she began to run into the very direction Tai ran in.

_I feel the dream in me expire, and there's no one left to blame it on…_

Her eyes began to blur over with the liquid that seemed to be too little, too late. She tried to put her thoughts together, but was unable to. She made her way to where Tai had jumped into the bushes. She leaped in it as she saw the figure brining up the knife to execute.

As Mimi leaped, she landed with a thud. She didn't know why she had jumped, but she did it anyways. Her stomach felt like she was momentarily winded as she sat up to look at the brown, spiky haired boy. "Tai… Don't do it…" begged Mimi as Tai stared in her eyes with a distant glare.

His eyes were obviously blood shot, because they were no longer white or any represented part white. She looked at his wrist. It was severely bleeding.

_... And I am aware now of how every things going to be fine, one day too late…_

"Tai, I have to go and help you…" spoke Mimi, softly as she could.

She was greatly scared of what was going to happen to him. "Why?" asked the confused boy.

"Ignore Sora…because she's a slut… and so am I. Why? Because, I've been going out with an asshole who is never going to change. I wish that you had never seen… or does it feel better to know she slept with my 'ex boyfriend'," explained Mimi as tai could tell she was trying to hold back her tears.

Tai then done something he never expected to do. He hugged her. Mimi didn't mind, as she exchanged it back. She was usually the one who avoided staining her clothes, or scream at the sight of blood. But this was more about life then clothes, and she does know the difference. She embraced him tighter. "Tai, I have to take you to the hospital. You're bleeding pretty bad…"

Tai Nodded and then sat up. The blood still coagulated out of his wrist, where the wound was located. She took his jacket and wrapped it around his wound.

…_Today you saw me, you explained…_

…_Left a message, but it ain't a bit of use…_

…_They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah, Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here…_

…_No…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Or the following Songs lyrics:

"Fine Again" by Seether

"Never Again" by Nickleback

"My way" by Limpbizkit

"One Last Breathe" by Creed

Summary: This Chapter is a bit gruesome. But, it makes for a story. Tai Gets back from a short examination. Then Some finds him that seems to be very fond of Mimi. What exactly will happen at the hospital? Who will start anything? Who will help Tai and Mimi?

Chapter 3 The Passing Gene

_... Seems like everything is going to be fine, one day too late, just as well..._

Mimi, sitting at the outpatients centre, was waiting for Tai to emerge from the doors with out a major life threatening injury. Finally Tai came out with a bandaged arm. Mimi felt relieved, as she walked over to Tai and embraced him into a hug.

Tai was almost completely caught off guard from Mimi's act of sincerity. Tai blushed as Mimi backed off. "So what did the doctor say about your injury?" asked Mimi, as she pointed down at his bandaged arm.

"He said that if it had gone through anymore self bearing torture, I might have had to be operated on. But really, all it is, is a gash. Thanks a lot Mimi, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there. Thanks for helping me get back on my feet again..." stammered Tai, as he fought to keep back his emotions.

This had brought tears to Mimi's face. No one has ever thanked her for anything, but Mimi always did good deeds, out of pure gratitude. Tai hugged her as fast as he could, as she began to cry. Mimi, too, was caught off guard. She was just glad that she could help, as both were embraced in the gratitudes firm grip.

After several minutes of Tai and Mimi hugged, Yamato showed up at the hospital and found both of them hugging, as Mimi saw him. The way he was moving, Mimi obviously could tell he was very drunk. This notion had greatly disturbed mimi. She saw his face of fury and hatred. "Get the Fuck away from my woman, Taichi Yagami!" yelled a vicious Matt, as he started to swagger towards us.

_... He's drunk again, it's time to fight, she must have done something wrong tonight..._

Matt finally made it to where Mimi and Tai had been situated. he grabbed Tai by the shoulder and threw him. "She's my woman not yours!" slurred Matt, as Tai crashed into the nurses dolly.

"Yamato, don't do it. Please, not here." begged Mimi as she fell down, scared of what the drunken figure was going to do.

But Mimi knew from his hunched back, pinkish eyes and rock solid clenched fists, she knew he wanted to inflict pain. Finally, through all the commotion, Matt vigorously grabs Mimi's arm and drags her down the hall as her body twitches. Tai finally got up as nurses helped him up as well. He ran to the hall. "Tai stay back!" stammered Matt, as Mimi confirmed his nightmare.

_... I hear her scream, from down the hall, Amazing she can even talk at all. She cries to me, go back... I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands, she's just a woman, never again..._

Tai saw many blows delivered to Mimi. It had greatly sickened him both mentally and physically, then Matt enters a room. Tai's vitality was almost drained as he had flashbacks of his dad and mother arguing and ending up with Tai's mother getting seriously hurt.

_...Been there before, but not like this, Seen it before, but not like this, Never before have I seen it this bad. She's just a woman. Never Again..._

Tai quickly ran down the hall, and peered into the doors small captive window, as he caught a glimpse of the victim, Mimi.

Her left eye was slightly black, her nose was bleeding awkwardly, and her bottom lip was very swollen. She seemed to favour her right arm a lot to. Matt yelled in her face, and aggressively jabbed Mimi's face once again, making her body fall asleep, unconsciously.

Rage overfilled Tai, as he fell over and threw up. The thought was in fact making him to sick to watch, as his stomach fluids came pouring through his mouth.

After he was finished he grabbed a solid steel mop, which was located beside the vacant patients room where Yamato and Mimi where. Tai stood up and entered the room. Tai smiled. " This is going to be fun!" yelled Yamato as he turned around to greet Tai.

_... You're just a child with a temper, Haven't you heard " Don't hit a lady? Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure...Never Again..._

Tai swung the broom at Yamato, but he merely caught it. He pulled in Tai by pulling in the broom, sending Tai's face straight in Yamato's fist, sending Tai on his knee's. "Don't mess around with me, you understand?" declared Matt as he firmly gripped Tai's head smashing his head into Matt's knee.

Tai fell limp to the ground. He felt as if everything around him had stopped. Time ceased around him. Then blank. Matt stood over the unconscious body raising a fist when he was suddenly stopped.

_... special, you think your special, you do, I can see it in your eyes, I can see it when you laugh at me, look down on me and you walk around on me..._

Matt's arm was caught by one of Tai's best friends, Daisuke. " I don't think so, Matt!" smiled Daisuke, as he clung onto his back, only to be threw moments later.

While Matt was busy trying to take care of Daisuke, Mimi came too. Her body had ached a lot. She raised her battered head, and saw Tai's motionless body. ' Oh no! What have I done?' asked Mimi to herself, as she began to slide over towards his fallen body. She made her way to his body and turned Tai over to see another battered face. A black eye, a bloody mouth, but he didn't close his eyes. They were open. He was still conscious. His breathing had greatly increased, very quickly. He attempted to stand up, as Mimi strongly disagreed in Tai's actions. "Tai, please don't..." begged Mimi, as she held on his hand.

"Sorry Mimi, but I'm not really happy. Matt still has one more fight!" sneered Tai evilly, as he broke Mimi's sincerity.

_...Just one more fight about your leadership, and I will straight up leave you shit, cause I've had enough of it_, _and now I'm pissed..._

Tai noticed Daisuke was on the ground and cornered. Tai grabbed Matt's Shoulder off guard and pulled him away from Daisuke, making Matt fall down. Tai then quickly jumped onto the fallen figure, and began viciously pummelling him away.

_... This time I'm a let a lot it all come out, this time I'm a stand up and shout I'm a do things my way, it's my way, my way or the highway, just one more fight about a lotta things and I will give up everything to be on my own again, free again..._

Tai lost track of how long he was indeed punching Matt. He opened his tightly clenched eye's, as he looked down at the bloody Matt.

Matt's face was clenched in a crimson liquid. Tai grew very scared and ensure of who he really was. Like his dad. An abuser. He looked over at a petrified Mimi and a very shocked Davis. Tai looked at his clenched fists and can't believe he fell into his fathers footsteps. Tears formed around his eyelids. He felt too ashamed to look back at the one he loved so deeply and greatly. He got up slowly, pushed Daisuke and ran.

_...Please come now, I think I'm Falling, I'm holding to all I think is safe. It seems I found the road to nowhere, And I'm down to one last breathe... I'm looking down now that it's over reflecting on all my mistakes, I thought I found the road to somewhere, somewhere in His grace I cried out Heaven save me..._


End file.
